


Adoration

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's House of Sin [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura gets what she deserves, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kallurance - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Servitude, Sort Of, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Worship, empress allura - Freeform, goddess allura, lbr we all want Keith and Lance this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Though many will speak of the black paladin and his right-hand man, it is really something entirely different. Namely, Empress Allura and her right-hand men, worshiping her, serving her in any way she wants or needs.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a multi/poly mood lately and we don't have enough "Allura is worshiped like the queen goddess empress she is" content.

Though many will speak of the black paladin and his right-hand man, it is really something entirely different. Namely, Empress Allura and her right-hand men, worshiping her, serving her in any way she wants or needs.

Keith and Lance, neck and neck, quickly becomes Keith and Lance, giving their souls, together, to the same goddess of a woman. They are two sides of the same coin, cut from the same cloth, similar, yet both having little quirks and talents that set them apart yet complement one another.

Lance is the one who is good with his tongue. His tongue is a gift from the gods, according to Allura. Keith is the one with staying power, the one who works toward the final goal of pleasuring Allura.

They lay in her big, plush bed with pink sheets, all naked, Allura on her back with legs spread. Keith is behind her, massaging her shoulders, kissing her neck, occasionally letting his fingers dance over her breasts. She likes to be held and touched, comforted and teased while Lance performs his duty.

Lance’s duty is to settle between her legs, licking at the delicate folds between her legs. He has been at it for an hour and would probably happily stay there as long as she desired. She loves it, whimpering and arching her back as Lance gently penetrates her with his tongue, swirling before moving upward to her clit.

Her gentle moans, the only sound in the room except for the soft licking noises, are payment to Lance, filling his heart with joy at the fact that he can serve her in this way, that he can make her relaxed and pleasured. He knows Keith feels the same way, willing to caress and massage her as long as she wants, whatever she needs to unwind after a busy day of ruling a good portion of the universe.

Lance looks up, making brief eye contact with Keith whose face is soft with love as he runs a hand through Allura’s hair. It is a knowing look, one that reassures the other that they are exactly where they need to be in life, that every step has led them here to be in service of their perfect empress.

Then, Allura straightens, sitting up and running an affectionate hand through Lance’s hair.

“Good, Lance. Thank you.” She then wordlessly shifts, turning to place a hand on Keith’s chest and gently lowering him to the bed. He lets her, boneless and allowing her to position him as she needs.

His cock is already rock hard, knowing that his real duty starts now. He spreads his legs slightly as Allura straddles him. She pauses before lowering herself down onto him, though.

“Keith, Lance has been such a good boy. Will you take care of him for me?” she asks, reaching down and cupping Keith’s scarred cheek. Keith nods quickly. Allura beckons at Lance, waving him over until he moves close enough to Keith’s head.

Then, Allura lowers herself down, one quick movement to settle full onto Keith’s sizable cock.

This is where Keith shines. She theorizes that his Galran biology allows him to stay hard for much longer than human males, making him perfect for Allura. She can work herself on his cock for as long as she needs, as long as she wants and Keith will hold back from coming until she allows it.

Her hips gyrate over Keith and he remains still, letting her use him as she likes, only allowing himself to marvel at her beauty, her perfect soft skin, her silky hair, the beautiful soft curves of her body and breasts.

He can’t marvel for long though as Lance tilts his head, easing his cock near Keith’s mouth. Keith quickly gets to work, licking at the head and sucking him down. Keith wants to please Lance, his best friend, his partner in every sense, just as much as Allura. Lance had worked so hard to please Allura, licking her until Keith can feel her go slack in his arms with pleasure. Lance deserves to be rewarded.

Lance finishes much faster than Allura does, coming down Keith’s throat with a cry. He sags happily, smiling down at Keith and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead in thanks. He remains there, mindlessly playing with Keith’s hair while carefully watching Allura to see if she needs him to do anything else.

She doesn’t. Eyes closed, she rides Keith, shifting her hips to get the angle just right, putting a hand on his chest only as a means to gain leverage as she uses him.

Time has no meaning. They only judge time passing when Allura allows it, when something changes in her behavior. Eventually, the thrust of her hips becomes more haphazard, rougher. She works herself on Keith’s cock so hard that Keith worries briefly that she may hurt herself. He stays as still as possible, watching her climb toward her climax at the same time as allowing the heat to unfurl in his own stomach.

Finally, she comes, crying out and writhing on his lap.

It takes everything in Keith’s power not to come.  They don’t come in her. They don’t come on her bed either. She doesn’t like either so Keith holds back, biting his lower lip so hard that he draws blood. She collapses off him with a sigh of contentment and Lance is there, suddenly, lips on Keith’s aching cock. He barely makes it before Keith is coming.

Lance swallows every drop, careful not to spill any on Allura’s bed.

“Thank you, both of you,” Allura says affectionately, patting both of their heads. “I trust you can see your way out?”

They both nod and stand, not even bothering to dress before making their way to the door.

“I’ll see you at breakfast!” she says lightly, already curling up to sleep.

Keith and Lance make their way back to their bedroom. They had begun sharing a bedroom a year ago. It seems silly not to. The two are basically soulmates, though not the typical kind. They are best friends, soldiers together, tied in life and death, intimately connected in ways beyond just romantic. Romance seems simple, reductive even for the connection that the three of them have together.

All of it revolves around their service, their dedication to Allura, empress, goddess, owner of their souls and beings. They had given their lives to the universe and Allura is the embodiment of the universe, the being that, together, they worship, in life and death.

   

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter I take fic reqs/ideas
> 
> [Midnight Twitter](https://twitter.com/MidNigh29712110)
> 
>  


End file.
